Blue and Black
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: It’s Christmas today…and it seems like an amazing day to propose to my boyfriend. Sasunaru. Sasuke P.O.V. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! Here's my gift!


Disclaimer: nope I do not own Naruto…by all my Sasunaru fanfics I'm pretty sure you would have learned that by now…

[{[A/N: Sooop how have you guys been feeling lately? Really? That's nice. Sooo anyway this is a little one-shot for you guys to be entertained until I update Foxes from Heaven and Just Smile…which I'm sad to say both won't be updated till the New Year (WOOT WOOT 2010!!!) soop yeah…This is just my Christmas story so I hope you guys like it and enjoy x3]}]

Rating: T because I said so

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI!!! Plus it's extra extra short!!!

Summary: It's Christmas today…and it seems like an amazing day to propose to my boyfriend. Sasunaru. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Xxx

Sasuke P.O.V. (I have just realized that I have not written a P.O.V. story in a really, really long time.)

I stared out the window, nervous as fuck. Today I was going to do it. I was going to propose to Naruto. I took a deep breath and turned to my beautiful boyfriend who was sitting on the floor by the fireplace and the Christmas tree. He was looking like a little kid smiling happily and playing with our 3 year old son, Roka.

"Roka, can you go check on Daddy's usachan (bunny) onegai (please)?" I said to his innocent son, who just nodded happily and bounded out of the room giggling. Naruto smiled contentedly at me from his sitting position and patted the ground next to him, motioning that I sit next to him.

Shit. Here I go. "Hey, babe, I need to talk to you. Um, we've been dating for five years and, uh, we have a three year old son who's the most amazing thing that has happened to me since you. And, uh, shit I don't know what to say anymore…I had this all planned out and…shit…never mind…" I lost all hope and my shoulders gave in.

I turned away, but not before giving the blonde beauty I call a boyfriend a glance. He looked emotionless besides the tiny pinch of confusion in his eyes. "Sasuke…" he says quietly and slowly, "Yes." I quickly spin to look at him with wide eyes, "Wh-what? How did-b-but? How-" he cuts off any other words and any coherent thoughts as he pulls me in for a mind blowing kiss.

"How could you ever think I would say no? Plus it helped that I knew you were going to ask me, Sasuke Uchiha! You've been tense for the past three months, and every time you tried to ask me, something or someone would interrupt us." This is where I guess I looked like a shocked doohickey because Naruto took one look at me before throwing his head back and laughing really loud.

"Baby, you should see your face right now! You look like you've been told that living in space is actually possible! Aww you're so cute! I love you!" before he could say anything else I tackled him and kissed him. Damn I love him so much. "Well even though you've already said yes, I want to do this right." We both laughed as we pulled apart. I sat back and took out two velvet boxes. One of them was black and the other a bright blue. I gave him the black box and opened it to reveal an onyx stone intertwined majestically with a sapphire stone; the two stones were both shaped as dragons and it looked like the two were dancing. I told him to stand up, which, of course, he did and I got on one knee, shifting slightly. All the words I had replayed in my head disappeared as I took over, doing an impromptu speech.

"Naruto, all the words in my head just left me. I had this whole thing planned out, but I guess not." I chuckled and then lifted the ring from the box and took my baby's left hand. "So I'm just going to say it. Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in Konoha?"

My blue-eyed, blonde-headed angel smiled at me, "Yes. A million times yes. Hai, hai, hai!!!" I laughed as he glomped me. "Hold on, Ruto! I need to put your ring on!" I said laughing and he sat back on my lap and gazed in wonder at the beautiful ring which was now sitting on his left ring finger. I laughed again as he said, "Where in this world did you find such a…unique ring?" he asked as he brought the ring up to eye level. I took an identical ring out of the blue box and put it on my left ring finger.

I laughed again. Crap, I don't think I've laughed this much in my life. "I got it made for us. The sapphire is for your cerulean eyes and the onyx is for well, my onyx eyes. I love you so much, Naruto." I leaned in for a kiss but stopped when I saw two dark blue eyes peeking around the corner. I chuckled and leaned back from my fiancé.

"Come here, musuko (my son)." I said gently and beckoned for Roka to come where we were. He quickly bounded over to us and I received my son with open arms. Naruto smiled down at our son and he ruffled his black hair. "Daddy?" Roka asked and my blonde angel murmured a, "Hmm?" "Is it Christmas?" he asked his dark blue eyes blinking questioningly. I looked up at the digital clock that was blinking: 12: 18am, 12-25-09. "Yeah it is, Roka. I have a very smart son." I said and I pulled him into my arms, giving him a hug.

"Do you want to open your presents now, Roka?" Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha asked him. Roka quickly nodded then said, "But can I only open one? Then I'll open the rest later?" he asked us. I smiled and nodded, then told him to go pick out one he wanted. He quickly ran up to the tree and grabbed one labeled, "Roka" he scurried back to us, plopping down in Naruto's lap. "This one, Daddy?" he said questioningly. We both nodded and he grinned quickly tearing the paper, it was a blue teddy bear that had on a red shirt. He squealed and hugged it.

Naruto chuckled, "Ok, Roka, now it's time for you to go to bed. You can open the rest up at breakfast, ok?" The little Uchiha nodded and then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and then he leaned over and gave me one before he ran out of the room clutching his new teddy bear to his chest. I smiled and then turned Naruto's chin with my finger so he was facing me. I kissed him. He has such beautiful, soft lips.

"I love you." I said and he smiled his mouth not saying it but his eyes were. I love you, too. Whispered words and outside I saw the snow falling sweetly into the Christmas morning. Where children were getting up extra early to open gifts and parents were with their cameras to snap away at their anxious children. And people were waking up while others were sleeping. And while even more people were doing that, two souls were intertwined in the wind. And when a child peered out of their window to see if Santa was in the air, they instead saw two vibrant colors intertwined, and when they recall it, to this day, they can almost say it looked like two dragons, one blue and the other black. Both intertwined and dancing.

Xxx

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!! I hope you liked it! This goes out to everyone I have ever read their fictions or if I have ever dedicated a story to you this goes out to you! My Christmas gift to you! ~~Rain-Chan~~

p.s. Someone look up the song 'Lions!' by LIGHTS and tell me if you think it's a good song to write a fiction to. I'm thinking about it, but I'm not too sure. So tell me what you think, but it won't be till the new year, so yeah! Thanks again for reading x3!


End file.
